at the clock tower
by freyja0taku
Summary: She hadn't meant to act like a stalker but no matter what she does, her eyes kept being drawn there. And each time she let herself look, he was there. [for rokunami day]


Happy late RokuNami day! From twilightpromises prompt: artist and muse. Or at least, that's what I had in mind when I started it. (∩︵∩)

It's also on tumblr.

* * *

She hadn't meant to act like a stalker but no matter what she does, her eyes kept being drawn there. And each time she let herself look, he was there.

 _at the clock tower_

At first, she didn't expect to see _someone_ there. She was looking at the time. As a new resident of Twilight Town, she was new to everything. It took her a while to learn that afternoon was longer unlike in Radiant Garden that in contrast, had longer hours with the sun. She wasn't sure if she was late from school or not the first month she got here. A part of her regrets not having a ride or at least, having a bike to make the journey faster.

Imagine her surprise when she saw someone up there. Their feet were visibly dangling from the edge of the clock tower. She froze, knees weak as she took a step back. She almost raised her hand to put a stop to the must've-been-suicidal-boy but then, another two also went to sit next to the one she saw.

Heat went up to her face as realization sunk in. Thank goodness she didn't shout. Thank goodness he wasn't about to jump.

She gave her all to run all the way home.

It was curiosity that made her glance the next day.

To her dismay, he was there again. And this time, alone. Gosh, why does he have to sit on that dangerous place? Granted that she never actually went up but her imagination was enough. One wrong move and he could plummet to his death. She went cold from that thought and shook her head. She couldn't understand how they could spend their time there.

As she was momentarily distracted with her thoughts, she stopped walking and was just gazing at the person on top of the clock tower. It must've been a while that she did because when she came to, it wasn't only her that was doing the observing.

 _He_ was looking her way as well.

Embarrassed for being caught looking at a stranger, she lowered her head and started walking again. He couldn't see her that well from that height. He mustn't have! She couldn't see him as well. Those thoughts were enough to placate her nerves that suddenly escalated.

It was an accident when she discovered that she could see the clock tower from her room. Well, that she could see when there was someone on top. Although it was more farther than usual, she could still see their silhouettes.

It amazed her. They even met on weekdays.

A part of her envied them. The strangers who always seemed to had fun together. They must be really close friends.

She sighed. How she wishes she was part of something like that. In her school, she doesn't belong anywhere. She had no friends to eat lunch with. Perhaps her parents was right, it would do her good to transfer here.

Her sketchbook was the only thing she relied on when she was alone. With it, her wishes were conveyed. It was her only confidant.

She gazed at their spot once again and clutched her pencil.

Another dream added.

It started to become normal after that. A habit to look at the figure sitting on top of the clock tower as she was on her way home. Sometimes there were two of them. But most of the time, there was only him.

Him, who was starting to fill her book. It was unintentional but she figures it was fun when she draws him. Her strokes are lighter each time and even got her imagination continuously running. It was a challenge and delight to imagine what he looked like. After all, there was only so much her binoculars can zoom.

Besides spotting that his hair was spiky, she also noticed that he was always at their spot earlier than his friends.

So it came as a shock when one day, he wasn't there.

Puzzled, she continued to glue her eyes on top as she walked. She was willing to bet that he's on his way there. In her lack of concentration, it shouldn't be a surprise that she collided into someone. She still gasped though when a hand grasped her wrist before she could fall.

She muttered thanks before looking up and there he was, staring at her with concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

His voice didn't quite reach her because she only had one thought in her mind.

He looked different up close.

"You're that girl." She can only grip her sketchbook tighter to herself.

But then he smiles and her fear lessens. "You still haven't seen the sunset from above don't you? Wanna come? I'm on my way there."

A part of her hesitated, mostly in the possibility of falling. There was no surviving a fall that high. But she wanted to try as well. At least once. A glimpse on the world they see.

"I have ice cream too," he added almost sheepishly. "…If you want?"

She couldn't help but laugh. So that's what they were holding. "Okay."

Guess she'll know why they like spending their time there.

* * *

 **notes:** I was hesitant to share this on tumblr because the mistake I made will be hard to rectify. And guess what? I used telescope instead of binoculars. lol

03/30/18


End file.
